En el Bosque
by L-Kenobi
Summary: AU. Peeta se ha extraviado en el bosque durante una excursión, cuando despierta no reconoce donde está, mucho menos a la persona que lo ha estado cuidando. FINALIZADA EL 18-MAR-2017
1. Prólogo

**AU. Peeta se ha extraviado en el bosque durante una excursión, cuando despierta no reconoce donde está, mucho menos a la persona que lo ha estado cuidado.**

* * *

Peeta abrió los ojos, la gran oscuridad lo rodeaba. Sentía un profundo dolor de cabeza, como si esta hubiera sido aplastada por una gran multitud enfurecida.

Trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo le dolía. La sensación de como tenía grandes arañazos sobre su espalda. Intentó llevarse una mano a su rostro pero se dio cuenta del temblor que le sacudía. Podía ver rastros de hojas sobre ellas, cubriendo la sangre que al parecer ya se encontraba seca.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de acordarse de lo que había sucedido pero el repentino dolor llegó de nuevo. Gimió del dolor.

Tal vez si dormía un rato, eso le ayudaría a calmar el dolor que lo atenuaba pero no podía hacerlo. ¡Ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba!

—Delly... —susurró a la oscuridad. Nadie le respondió.

Era de noche, la poca luz que se infiltraba por la ventana lo delataba.

¿Cuánto tiempo?

Una ligera sábana le cubría el cuerpo, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba casi desnudo. Se sonrojó ante eso, quién quiera que le hubiera quitado su ropa, habría descubierto el arma que llevaba... ¿Por qué llevaba esa arma?

Una vez más las preguntas comenzaron a bombardearle la mente: ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba desnudo? ¿Quién lo había herido tan terriblemente?

Trató de ver en la oscuridad pero fue en vano.

Decidió que dormiría un rato, quién quiera que lo estuviera cuidado no lo iba a matar pronto.

Al menos eso esperaba.


	2. Chapter 1

**AU. Peeta se ha extraviado en el bosque durante una excursión, cuando despierta no reconoce donde está, mucho menos a la persona que lo ha estado cuidado.**

* * *

—Vamos, Peeta —dijo Delly con una sonrisa, sosteniendo su mano—. Tom y yo iremos. Además de que necesitas salir, hace meses que no sales con nadie. Madge también irá.

—Delly, no creo —se llevó ambas manos a su rostro—. No tengo muchas ganas de salir. Aparte tengo que ayudar a papá en la panadería.

—¡Mentiroso! —exclamó—. Ya he hablado con tu papá y ha dado su permiso para que asistas con nosotros.

—El bosque es peligroso, sin mencionar de que está prohibido.

Delly gruñó ante la frustración y se levantó. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de irse, le dijo:

—Nos iremos el viernes por la tarde, el punto de reunión será en el negocio de mis papás. Te estaré esperando.

Peeta guardó todo en su mochila. No estaba del todo seguro irse de fin de semana con sus amigos, no es que no le gustará, pasaba ratos muy amigables con ellos, lo distraían de todos los problemas que tenía en casa. Sobre todo después de que su compromiso se había cancelado y su madre dejaba caer toda su furia sobre él.

Así que, mientras pensaba en quedarse despierto toda la noche para poder tener libre el sábado, su padre le había pedido que dejara su trabajo y se fuera con sus amigos. Y su padre había prometido que sería la única vez en que accedía a un plan de Delly.

* * *

Ahora iba rumbo al negocio de sus padres.

No le gustaba ser mal tercio, sabía que Madge se sentiría de la misma manera. Ambos no eran muy buenos amigos pero si habían tenido comunicación recientemente, así que sería bueno pasar un momento agradable con ella.

—¡Peeta! —Delly se precipitó a sus brazos—. ¡Creí que no vendrías! Ya le estaba diciendo a Madge, que nos iba a tener que soportar a Tom y a mí. Pobre, debiste haber visto su rostro —susurró.

—La estás torturando —sonrió Peeta—. ¿Qué ha pasado con la dulce Delly?

—Sigo siéndolo —respondió— pero tampoco iba a ser justo para ella.

—Hola, Peeta —le saludo Madge con un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hey, Madge —sonrió—. Muy bien, gracias. ¿Ya estás preparada para esta excursión?

—Sí —su voz delato que estaba nerviosa—. Realmente va a ser muy emocionante, nunca he estado en el bosque. ¿Tú has estado?

—No que yo recuerde.

—Vamos a pasar de un buen rato, todos juntos, Tom ya está preparado. ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Peeta se sentó al lado de Tom, mientras las chicas iban en la parte trasera, haciendo los arreglos necesarios para ahorrar tiempo cuando llegaran al bosque.

Seguía estando seguro que era una mala idea ir al bosque. No le gustaba, ni le daba miedo pero recientemente ahí se habían cometido varios asesinatos, algunos perturbadores y por esa misma razón no le agradaba la idea de asistir. Aunque cuando era niño sus hermanos ya lo habían traumado con las historias que ahí contaban.

En todo el camino Delly no cerró la boca, contaba toda clase de historias en el bosque; desde animales salvajes hasta los fantasmas que ahí habitaban.

Tom no paraba de reírse con cada cosa que su novia decía y en las pocas veces que miro a Madge, vio un destello de miedo en sus ojos. Tal vez ya era hora de que le pidiera a Delly que dejará de asustar a la pobre chica.

—Imagínense a las tres de la mañana —inició a decir una vez más—, que estemos despiertos y escuchemos gritos…

—Delly, basta —Madge habló—. No me vas a dejar dormir luego.

—Es que será emocionante, la última vez que estuvimos Tom y yo aquí, escuchamos ruidos y…

—No seas mentirosa, Delly —dijo Tom—. Es una broma Madge, yo no escuché ruidos más que los ronquidos de ella.

Dejó la camioneta lejos del bosque, en un lugar aparcado para que nadie sospechara a donde iban. Después de todo el bosque seguía siendo un lugar prohibido y a ciertas horas del día y de la noche los agentes de la paz pasaban a supervisar que nadie pasara la alambrada.

Caminaron durante al menos quince minutos, cargando su equipaje. Delly iba más adelante, sosteniendo la mano de Tom.

—Todo lo que dice Delly es para asustarnos —comenzó a hablar Peeta—. Muchas de las que contó son los clásicos cuentos que nos dice cuando no queremos dormir. Mis hermanos hicieron eso muchas veces, ¿no estás familiarizada con ellos?

—No —una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro—. Los cuentos que a mí me contaron eran de colores y con finales felices.

—Suele pasar, pero no te preocupes. Ante cualquier amenaza, te protegeré.

—Eres muy amable, Peeta. Entonces tendremos que afrontarlo juntos.

* * *

 **Y aquí está el primer capítulo. No tengo mucho que decir, simplemente estoy muy emocionada por llevar a cabo está historia.**

 **Así que espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Peeta observó el momento en que Delly y Tom se habían retirado para buscar madera, cartón o algo para encender la fogata.

—Pensé que venían preparados —Madge dijo. Se sentó a un lado de Peeta—. Espero que vuelvan antes de que la luz del sol desaparezca.

—Lo harán —Peeta se sacudió una pelusa imaginaria de sus pantalones—. ¿Te gustaría que levantáramos las tiendas?

—Sí, aunque Delly dijo que quería dormir al aire libre. Yo creo que es una mala idea, dado que se siente que va hacer frío.

Peeta ayudó a Madge a extender las lonas sobre el suelo, iban armar solamente dos. Peeta se quedaría con Tom y Delly con Madge. Lo cual quitó la desesperación de Peeta cuando Delly mencionó que sólo tenían dos tiendas. Madge le fue pasando a Peeta las varillas pare que él fuera ajustándolas.

—¿Nunca has levantado una? —Preguntó Peeta, al ver que Madge no podía colocar las varillas.

—No —respondió con un bufido—. ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? —él asintió—. Nunca he dormido fuera de casa, está es la primera vez.

—¿Nunca, nunca? ¿Ni cuando había pijamadas en la escuela?

—Asistí a la escuela del distrito después de cumplir trece años.

—Yo pensé que ibas al colegio _prestigioso_ —Ella negó con la cabeza y Peeta siguió su labor de levantar la tienda.

Peeta le pidió a Madge que se pusiera frente a él. Mientras las varillas se cruzaban entre sí formando una x, hizo algo de presión, esperando que las varillas estuvieran bien colocadas. Realizaron el mismo procedimiento con la siguiente tienda.

* * *

Peeta escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Abrió rápidamente los ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba en la tienda de acampar. Tom no estaba en su lugar.

Salió de la tienda solo para ver como las últimas llamas de la fogata desaparecían, el cielo estaba demasiado oscuro aún. Se sentó en el tronco donde horas antes todos habían estado sentados. Peeta sintió un dolor agudo en su estómago, cerró los ojos esperando a que el dolor pasará.

Tom pronto regresó.

—¿Todo bien, Peeta?

—Así es, Tom.

—¡Peeta! —Delly salió de su tienda en ese momento—. Le has contado Tom —le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—No —respondió—, él ya estaba despierto.

—Da igual. Peeta, Tom y yo vamos a ir explorar algo llamó nuestra atención mientras buscábamos madera. Hay un gran árbol, grandísimo, sin mentirte Tom cabía ahí. Estoy segura que es una casa oculta.

—¿Cuántas veces han venido a esté bosque?

—Unas cinco veces —contestó Tom.

—¿Y ya habían estado en este punto antes?

—No —respondió Delly—. En realidad estamos más retirados que la última vez. Según los rumores dicen que hay un lago, ahí murieron cientos de civiles durante la rebelión. Las leyendas dicen que ellos vagan alrededor de ese lago. Muerte instantánea al caer. Voy a despertar a Madge.

Peeta estaba por comentarle sobre el grito que había escuchado momentos atrás pero supuso que quizás era Tom quién había planificado dicho grito para asustarlos. No lo iba a negar, algunas cosas en verdad lo asustaban pero no podía dejarse llevar por ese instinto. Además, seguramente la historia de Delly era más falsa que su madre siendo amable. No existía ningún lago en el distrito y durante la rebelión nadie se había ahogado. Todos habían sido asesinados antes de huir del distrito.

Delly era muy buena inventándose historia, tuvo que admitir Peeta en su mente.

Observó a Madge colocarse un suéter y luego se acercó a él.

—Por un momento pensé que la tienda se movía, escuchaba ruidos a mi lado —puso los ojos en blanco—. Solamente era Delly haciendo ruidos extraños para asustarme. Ella quería ver cuánto lograba aguantar.

—Los siguientes días serán demasiado largos.

—¿Las tiendas aquí las vamos a dejar? —Preguntó Madge a Delly, quién estaba sacando algunas linternas de su bolsa.

—Claro, no vamos a tardar mucho. El lago aún está muy retirado de nosotros, queremos ver conque cosas nos encontramos —respondió.

—¿Y porque no lo hacemos en la mañana? —Fue el turno de Peeta de hablar—. Así habrá iluminación y no tendremos que esperar que alguna bestia nos coma o algo.

—Entonces —habló Tom, señalando a Peeta y Madge—, ambos se quedarán mientras Delly yo vamos a explorar —tendió la mano de su novia y pronto ambos se alejaron.

Madge volvió a encender la fogata con la ayuda de Peeta. Estaba seguro que había pasado por lo menos una hora desde que sus amigos se habían ido por la oscuridad del bosque. ¿Y si se habían perdido? ¿Y si algo los había atacado? ¿Algún animal? ¿Algún muerto?

Miró el lugar por donde ambos se habían retirado. ¿Que esperaba? ¿Qué de la nada ambos salieran?

—Madge... —ella se volvió y se centró en Peeta, quién tenía sus ojos cristalizados. Vio temor en ellos—. Madge, no te muevas... —le vio fruncir el ceño.

No era una ilusión de Peeta, quizás Delly tenía razón con respecto a que en el bosque había fantasmas o quizás. Todo debía ser una broma de Delly y por eso les estaba llevando demasiado tiempo el no volver.

—Quédate ahí —Peeta no despego la mirada del ser oscuro que estaba parado tras ella. Se la iba a llevar, de eso estaba seguro. Antes de que la sombra hiciera daño a Madge, Peeta se abalanzó recibiendo grandes rasguños sobre su espalda. Cayó boca arriba, golpeándose sobre el tronco donde momento antes ella estaba sentada.

Madge se precipitó sobre él, tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Fue todo lo que Peeta vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia.


	4. Chapter 3

**Estoy muy emocionada con está historia, en verdad. Y lo único que quiero es que sea de su agrado. ¿Va a ver Everlark? Aún no lo sé pero de que Katniss estará en está historia, estará.**

 **Así que sin más...**

* * *

¿Estaba cerca del fin? ¿Se había desangrado por toda la espalda? La última cosa que recordaba era salvar a Madge de la sombra que la amenazaba.

Se quedó quieto cuando descubrió que estaba en la tienda. Fuera se escuchan murmullos de voces. ¿Porque estaba ahí? Si estaba herido lo más obvio era que lo llevaran a un hospital, sabiendo como era de paranoica Delly. Se llevó una mano a su espalda, esperando tener algún tipo de vendaje. Se levantó bruscamente, no había nada, ni un rastro de sangre o algo.

Nada.

Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, tratando de levantarse completamente. ¿Fue simplemente una pesadilla? Porque si eso era, había sido demasiado real.

Encontró a sus amigos alrededor de la fogata, se encontraban almorzando.

—Hasta que te levantas, Peeta —dijo Delly con una sonrisa—. ¿Tienes hambre? Trajimos lonches, no queríamos guisar ni nada. Eso nos iba a quitar mucho tiempo a la hora de ir a explorar.

—¿Hay algún lago cerca? —Preguntó al darse cuenta que Delly tenía su cabello mojado.

—No es muy grande, es un estanque pequeño pero lo suficiente para darte un buen baño. Madge, deberías ir con él, así tú también te das un baño.

Madge miró con los ojos abiertos a su amiga por la invitación.

—Estoy segura que Peeta requiere algo de privacidad. Yo puedo esperar.

—Ya ni Tom y yo —fue lo último que escuchó Peeta antes de alejarse.

Cuando llegó al estanque se dio cuenta lo grosero que había sido. Su padre siempre le había dicho que las mujeres iban primero. Y él siquiera le había ofrecido la oportunidad a Madge de ser ella la primera. Solamente sabía que necesitaba estar solo para pensar claramente lo ocurrido en la noche.

Sabía que fue real. No era parte de su imaginación. Él había agonizado.

Sé desnudo lentamente, y se metió al pequeño estanque. Sus manos estaban manchadas de la tierra recién adquirida. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Por alguna vaga razón tenía la sensación que no era la primera vez que era atacado. Si no, ¿cómo explicaba la pequeña cicatriz que circulaba por su estómago? Lo peor era que no recordaba cómo fue que la adquirió. Tal vez debería conversar con su padre. Tal vez alguna caída, algún corte en la panadería, algo.

Se lavó con mucho cuidado. Estaba teniendo la sensación de que era observado, no le gustaba nada eso.

—¿Madge? —miró a todos los lugares visibles—. ¿Delly? ¿Tom? —no hubo respuesta a nada—. Te estás volviendo un paranoico, Mellark.

La sensación no se fue mientras se cambiaba. Miró una última vez hacía los árboles, nada. Regresó hasta donde se encontraban con sus amigos, se sentó para comer algo y pronto Madge se retiró.

—¿Tom?

—Sí.

—¿Acaso Delly y tú se fueron a investigar al bosque en medio de la madrugada?

—No —respondió frunciendo el ceño—. De hecho, nos quedamos hasta tarde a platicar, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Claro —rió—, me estoy confundiendo.

No era una mentira, estaba más confundido que nada. ¿Cómo encontraría las respuestas entonces?

—Hoy vamos a investigar si es cierto que existe un lago grandísimo —Peeta se sintió como en un dejavú—. Según cuenta la historia...

—Miles de personas murieron al intentar cruzarlo, mueres al instante si caes —terminó de decir Delly.

La gran sonrisa de Delly se borró y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabías esa historia?

—¿Perdón?

—¡Peeta! —gruño—. Tarde semanas en inventarme esa historia. ¿Quién fue el soplón que te la contó? —Delly se sentó sobre el suelo—. Madge, ¿puedes abrir el mapa?

—Estamos en un punto ciego —explicó Madge cuando extendió el mapa—. Según esto estamos a cinco kilómetros del lago que Delly habla.

—Nos tomará algunas horas —dijo Tom—, así que tenemos que seguir caminando. Para ahorrarnos tiempo solo deberíamos llevarnos nuestras colchas y dormir al aire, preparar de nuevo las tiendas quitará mucho tiempo.

—Creó que nos llevará más tiempo estar aquí —comentó Madge.

—Tal vez dos días más de lo previsto —dijo Delly—. ¿No hay problema verdad? ¿Madge?

—Se lo explicaré a mi padre.

Peeta siguió caminando al lado de Madge, tratando de sacar el tema de conversación. Delly seguía adelante con Tom, iba platicando no tan animada.

Él había arruinado su historia después de todo. Mentalmente pensó que no lo diría en voz alta. ¿Su amiga estaba molesta?

—Anoche Delly comenzó a contar historias. Dios mío, Peeta. No entiendo como a Delly parece no darle miedo nada. Hace mucho que tú eres su amigo, ¿siempre ha sido así?

—Tiene una gran fascinación a las historias de terror, lo peor de todo es que es muy detallada.

—Qué bueno que no terminó de contar esa historia del lago. ¿Cómo la supiste tú?

—Una visión del futuro.

Madge comenzó a reír.

—Se me hace que leíste alguna de sus libretas de cuentos de terror.

Siguieron caminando durante algún rato, escondiéndose a momentos por los animales que andaban asechando en el bosque. Peeta se maravilló al ver a los venados que andaban corriendo al aire libre.

—Peeta —reconoció el tono en la voz de Madge, ¿cómo lo había reconocido? Era temor puro—, no te muevas... —Peeta pronto entendió.

El árbol en donde se había escondido tenía algunas ramas que estaban a punto de caerse y lo peor de todo, era que era donde estaban habitando las serpientes. Tragó saliva. Tom pronto estaba al lado de Madge, Peeta vio como ella se llevaba una mano a la boca por lo asustada que estaba.

—No estoy seguro que clase de serpiente es —murmuró—. Está muy cerca de tu hombro, Peeta. Un solo movimiento y te puede morder.

Peeta sabía qué hacer, sólo que lo habían tomado desprevenido. _"Recuerda, recuerda"_

Tenía que mantenerse alejado de ellas, de cualquier modo. Solo que inevitablemente había invadido su lugar. Si la serpiente hubiera querido atacarlo ya lo habría hecho. Negó despacio a Tom, quién estaba por atacar al animal. Lentamente Peeta bajo su cabeza, miro rápidamente al animal, quién seguía quieto. Dio otro paso lentamente, y así sucesivamente.

Pronto se encontró en los brazos de Madge.

—No había ninguna señal de serpientes por aquí —comentó Tom.

—Debemos tener mucho cuidado —dijo Tom, sentándose—. Agujeros, árboles, arbustos, toda esa clase. Debemos mantener algo de guardia en la noche. No sabemos qué tanta serpiente hay por aquí. Normalmente, Delly y yo nunca hemos ido más lejos de donde nos quedamos a dormir ayer.

—Casi me mataste de un susto —le susurró Madge a Peeta—. Fue una terrible sensación, me dolió mucho el estómago.

—Lo lamento, estaba tan embelesado con el venado. Nunca había visto uno.

—Fue hermoso —respondió—. Me gustó la historia que contaste anoche, de la mujer que se llevaba a las personas y los torturaba con un rodillo —se rió—. ¿De dónde sacaste esa historia?

Una nueva pregunta llenó su mente. ¿Una mujer con un rodillo? ¿Qué clase de historia contó la noche anterior?

* * *

 **Estoy muy emocionada con está historia, en verdad. Y lo único que quiero es que sea de su agrado. ¿Va a ver Everlark? Aún no lo sé pero de que Katniss estará en está historia, estará.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bueno L, no tengo nada que decir XD... ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo...**

* * *

—¿Tienen hambre? —Preguntó Delly—. Vamos hacer guardia para que no se repita lo de esta tarde con Peeta. La verdad, yo no quiero morir aún. Hacen la primera —los señalo— y luego ya se encargan de despertarnos a nosotros.

—Claro —respondió Madge.

—Bien —sonrió—. Tom y yo nos alejaremos un poco para que no nos despierten.

—Tengan cuidado —dijo Peeta.

—Por supuesto.

Peeta comenzó a sentir un dolor en la espalda, el fuego se estaba extinguiendo. Le comentó a Madge que se alejaría un poco para encontrar más leña, llevándose una linterna con él.

Lo que en verdad quería era alejarse. El dolor en su espalda era fuerte, sentía un líquido espeso deslizarse por su espalda. Se llevó las manos a la zona pero no era nada, sin embargo el dolor no se iba. La cabeza inicio a dolerle y entonces tuvo un recuerdo. ¿Una pesadilla?

Era el mismo atacante de Madge la noche anterior. ¿Cómo estaba ella? Tenía que regresar pronto para preguntarle. Tomó lo que buscaba y regresó al pequeño campamento.

— _Peeta._

Se volvió a mirar el lugar donde estaba unos momentos antes. No había nada. Levantó la linterna pero no había más que oscuridad.

— _Peeta._

Podría jurar que el sonido estaba demasiado cerca, incluso le hizo tirar las ramas de árbol que había cogido unos momentos antes. Era su imaginación, era parte de ella, nada de eso era real. Simplemente no dejaba de analizar la historia de Delly.

—Los fantasmas no existen —dijo en voz alta.

— _¿Estás seguro?_ —sobresaltado se dio la vuelta al sentir la voz tan cerca. Podría jurar que había sentido su respiración en su nuca.

Peeta regresó a paso acelerado hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Ya no podía sentir nada detrás de él. ¿Acaso Delly y Tom estaban jugándole bromas? Miró al lugar en donde se suponía que estaban descansando. Contuvo la respiración al verlos dormidos.

No podían ser ellos los que le habían asustado. No podía ser, no tenían tiempo como para seguirlo y después regresar a su lugar, habrían hecho ruido al correr y Madge los habría visto. Ella tenía ligeramente los ojos cerrados, seguramente no se había dado cuenta de lo que le perturbaba a Peeta.

—Fue real —susurró—. Fue real.

* * *

Cerró los ojos tratando de que el sueño llegará.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Tenía que ver una lógica en todo esto, no creía en fantasmas. Sí, todo era parte de su imaginación. Con ese pensamiento permitió descansar su mente.

Las pesadillas no tardaron en llegar para el chico. Durante el poco tiempo había despertado varias veces con la sensación de que había alguien a su lado, alguien que le sujetaba con fuerza y en momentos no podía abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo pensó que sería Madge la que se había acercado a él durante la noche pero no fue así. No era nadie y para su sorpresa Madge estaba bastante alejada.

Seguramente debía ser el estrés de las últimas semanas.

Su trabajo en la panadería era demasiado agotador. Las cosas iban de mal en peor y más de una ocasión pensó en irse de su casa para tener unos momentos libres, pero si hacía eso cuando regresará habría una fuerte discusión en su casa y era lo que menos quería. Tal vez ya era hora de independizarse. Su padre siempre le había dicho que si alguna vez deseaba irse del distrito él estaba más que dispuesto a apoyarlo.

El día en que Annie había cancelado su compromiso con él, su madre había estado a punto de golpearlo. En realidad lo había hecho con un rodillo. Recordó vagamente que lo había hecho pero de última instancia su padre se había metido, expulsando a su madre de la sala donde dio la noticia de la cancelación.

El terminar con Annie le había dolido pero no tanto, después de todo él no la quería, la apreciaba demasiado pero no para pasar toda la vida con ella. Su padre había respetado su decisión y le aconsejo que la próxima vez no apoyaría ningún plan de casamiento de su madre.

Recordaba a ella en estos momentos porque tuvo algunas pesadillas en referencia con ellas.

Una de ellas era siendo terriblemente violento. Y no entendía el porqué de dicho sueño, aunque no se veían todos los días, las pocas tardes que pasaban juntos eran ligeras, caminatas por el distrito y una que otra tarde en casa de ella.

Su mente recordó una vez que la estrujo con demasiada fuerza. ¿Por qué razón?

No tenía ni una maldita idea.

* * *

Observó a Delly con Tom. Apreciaba la relación que ellos dos tenían, Delly era su mejor amiga, desde pequeños tal vez ella sabría algo, después de todo, ella había estado al principio de su relación con Annie. Y aunque lo quería negar, sabía que algo había pasado para que Annie cancelara su compromiso.

Mentalmente se recordó que lo haría regresando a casa. Después de todo, esto era un pasatiempo para olvidarse de todo lo malo.

—Has estado luchando para dormir —se sorprendió cuando Delly se sentó a su lado, no la había sentido—. ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Algo que quieras compartir con tu mejor amiga?

—En realidad tengo algunas dudas.

—¿Sobré qué?

—Te voy a poner a pensar durante todo el viaje. Supongo que ya lo estoy haciendo ahora —rió—, pero me gustaría hablar muy seriamente contigo.

—Puedes hacerlo ahora —insistió—. Ya me has puesto a pensar y me siento como si el director del colegio me llamará por algo que no hice.

—Yo recuerdo que la única vez que te llamaron fue por golpear a ese compañero... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—No lo recuerdo —puso los ojos en blanco—. Y lo tenía bien merecido, había intentado quitarte tu lonche. Además era un brabucón. ¿no recuerdas cuando teníamos quince años lo...? —se quedó callada al instante.

—¿Lo qué? —preguntó curiosidad.

No perdió el contacto visual de su amiga, quién rápidamente miró a Tom y esté le llamó, excusándose que la necesitaba. Muy bien, ahora más que nada necesitaba tener esa conversación con su amiga, en privado y a solas.

Peeta se colocó la mochila e inició a caminar detrás de sus amigos.

Durante el desayuno Delly habló muy poco y fue Tom quién tomo las riendas de la plática, siendo el más parlanchín.

Iba viendo el camino, el sonido de los animales era mucho más ruidoso en esa parte del bosque. Estaban en una zona donde los árboles parecían residir, eran grandes, viejos y sin duda los animales vivían tranquilamente en esa parte.

A pesar del ruido de sus pasos, y el quebrar algunas ramas, sentía una tranquilidad, a pesar de la perturbación de la madrugada. No había querido comentarla con sus amigos pero sentía la necesidad de compartirlo y sin duda esa persona sería Madge.

—Madge.

—¿Sí, Peeta?

—¿Alguna vez has sentido que te miran o que escuchas voces?

—¿Me estás probando?

—No, no, nada de eso. Sólo me gustaría saber. Conocerte mejor, dado que en el colegio eres mi compañera y pues no a todos los consideramos nuestros amigos.

—¿Me consideras tu amiga?

—Por lo poco que hemos hablado en verdad me gustaría ser tu amigo.

—Delly es la única amiga que tengo. Y sólo tengo dos amigos, quiénes son hijos de los trabajadores de mi padre pero sí, me gustaría ser tu amiga. ¿Y por esa razón quieres conocerme?

—Bueno, no sabemos cuántos días más vamos a estar vagando por aquí y supongo que tendremos más tiempo para conversar. ¿Te gustaría?


	6. Chapter 5

**Buen día chicas, lamento la tardanza, tuve un ligero bloqueo y hasta apenas hace dos días que escribí esté capítulo pero se los voy a compensar e_e Muchas gracias por sus reviews :]**

 **Y sin más a leer...**

* * *

Peeta pronto iba por delante del grupo de sus amigos. No tenía ánimos para hablar con alguno de ellos o meterse en la conversación que estaban llevando. Minutos atrás había estado alegremente platicando con Madge, ahora ella apenas y respondía a las preguntas que Delly le hacía. Aunque claro, él había sido un poco grosero con ella.

Lo que le pasaba era simple: el tema de momentos antes eran de todos compartiendo anécdotas divertidas de sus madres, se sintió mal inconscientemente. Le desagradaba la idea de como ellas retrataban a sus madres; cariñosas, amables. Le daba pena por no poder decir lo mismo de la suya. Todo mundo en el distrito sabía cómo era su madre. Y mentir no era lo mejor.

Tantos problemas que había en casa. Tantos gritos, tantas peleas, golpes por el simple hecho de no poder encontrar un tazón donde poner la harina. Muchas veces fue protegido por sus hermanos pero ellos terminaban igual de golpeados. Recluidos en el cuarto. Incluso sin llegar a cenar. Aunque nunca se habían quedado sin cenar, su padre siempre a escondidas les llevaba la cena. Y siempre se disculpaba.

¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan débil?

Las ganas de llorar llegaron y se apresuró a caminar más rápido.

Una pelea.

Esa era lo que recordaba hasta el momento. Su mente no quería trabajar más.

Se llevó la mano hasta su cuello. Estaba adolorido. Seguramente se lo habría fracturado pero en ese caso necesitaba atención médica y no podía quedarse ahí por más tiempo. Necesitaba irse, averiguar qué fue lo que pasó después de esa caminata.

Sólo se había parado una vez de la vieja cama y fue únicamente para ir al baño. Este no era tan antiguo como se esperaba. Era uno de los modernizados que desaparecieron después de la rebelión. Muy pocos de estos habían en todo el distrito.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de los demás golpes que presentaba en todos lados de su cuerpo. Sin duda una fuerte pelea para haber terminado tan magullado. Tenía sangre en casi todo su cuerpo y cuando trató de lavarse las manos para quitarse dicho rastro, le ardió demasiado y dejó la tarea ahí.

Su rostro estaba pálido y tenía una fuerte necesidad de comer. Pero no sabía dónde estaba. La pequeña cabaña en donde se encontraba se veía que no había sido habitada desde hace muchos años, todo era viejo en ella. Y se preguntó cómo es que había llegado hasta ese lugar.

En la mayor parte del día trató de acordarse en qué momento se había separado de sus amigos pero su mente ya se encontraba bloqueada para eso.

La noche estaba brillando en el cielo. Las estrellas eran brillantes a esa hora en el cielo.

Tenía la boca seca y su estómago gruñó más de lo que esperaba. No había electricidad ahí, tal vez si dormía cuando amaneciera. A pesar de todo el dolor, exploraría la pequeña cabaña para ver que encontraba. Y tratar de ver la ubicación y saber cómo podía volver al distrito.

El ruido de los animales por la noche lo despertaron. El cielo brillaba un poco menos, quizás dentro de nada ya iba a amanecer pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Cerró los ojos una vez más tratando de recordar una vez más que había pasado.

Fue en vano, no se dio cuenta en que parte de la noche se había dormido pero el hambre era abrasadora en ese momento. Y si no se alimentaba pronto, iba a morir además de deshidratación. No estaba seguro del agua que salía de ese viejo grifo del baño. Aunque no había salido tan sucia como lo esperaba, tomar un poco no le haría daño.

Con pesar, una vez más, se levantó y camino a paso lento hasta el cuartito de baño. Sus manos tenían pocos cortes. Puso la mano por debajo del grifo y esperó a que el agua llenará su mano. Cuando lo hizo se lo llevo a la boca, la sensación de tomar algo fresco le hizo cerrar los ojos, porque a pesar de todo, por la noche había hecho tanto calor y no había evitado el sudar. Seguía sintiéndose sucio.

Una vez más inspecciono la casa, dándose cuenta de que nadie habría podido vivir ahí.

La cocina era igual de pequeña que el cuartito. En el viejo mueble que ahí había encontró algunas cajas viejas, en ellas habían cosas como para explorar en el bosque. Una de ellas contenía velas eléctricas, así como algunas normales y con cerillos. Quién quiera que hubiera vivido ahí, había traído lo necesario consigo mismo.

Había comida enlatada, todas con fechas caducadas.

—¿Qué esperabas Peeta? —Dijo en voz alta—. ¿Comida nueva? Está casa está tan abandonada como yo.

Un fuerte dolor le dio en su pierna y se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando. Su pantalón estaba tan rasgado, que quito una de las tiras que colgaban y se agacho para ajustarla en la pierna. Cuando se encorvó la espalda le dolió pero no le quedaba de otra que soportar el dolor.

Ahora era peor, seguramente moriría desangrado. Una muerte igual de lenta que el morir de hambre.

—Te he traído algo de comer —se quedó paralizado cuando la escucho, miro en su dirección y se sorprendió al ver a una mujer parada ahí—. Debes estar muerto de hambre.

Peeta estaba en shock.

Tenía que ser una buena jugada de su imaginación. Ella pronto estuvo rodeando la pequeña mesa, dejando algunos animales muertos sobre ella.

—¿Qué te pasó en la pierna? ¿Te volvió a sangrar? Tengo que buscar unas vendas —Peeta vio como se movía en la pequeña cabaña y bajo la cama sacó otra caja—. Tendré que curarte eso —Él siguió sin poder articular alguna palabra—. Vas a necesitar algunos puntos, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

—¿Eres real? —ella no respondió, se sintió estúpido. Estaba frente a él… ¡Atendiéndolo! Y él hacía una pregunta tan estúpida—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

—Una semana.


	7. Chapter 6

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo *w* tuve la mente fresca y ya tengo listo el siguiente capítulo *w* mientras tanto, aquí les dejó esté capítulo.**

* * *

—¿He dormido toda una semana?

—Estabas al borde de la muerte. Me sorprende siquiera que hoy estés aquí, ya parado cosa que aún es difícil.

—Me ha costado mucho pero tengo necesidades básicas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Si puedo saber claro.

—Katniss.

El nombre se le hacía vagamente familiar pero no pudo pensar en dónde. Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a otro lado.

Peeta se quedó quieto, pensando en lo jodido que era su suerte. No podía creer que en medio de esa vieja casa, viviera esa chica tan hermosa. No podía despegar la mirada de sus rasgos. Y estaba completamente sola. Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente rápidamente, no estaba en su sano juicio para pensar en otras cosas. Katniss se levantó de su lugar y caminó alrededor de la mesa, tirando las viejas tiras de su pantalón.

—Seguramente te mueres de hambre, voy a preparar algo. Lo mejor sería que te dieras un baño.

—La heridas aún me duelen —contestó—. Me arde demasiado. Además las hojas que has colocado en mi espalda se me han caído y están al final de mi espalda lo que es…

—Molesto —terminó por responder—. ¿Puedo?

Peeta ni siquiera alcanzó a sentir cuando Katniss ya se encontraba levantándole la camisa rasgada y retirando las hojas que hacían de vendas.

—La sangre ya se encuentra seca pero tus heridas siguen abiertas. ¿Qué rayos te pasó? Coloca tu mano sobre mi hombro, te llevaré hasta el cuarto de baño. Espero que sea suficiente para ti.

Peeta se apoyó en ella y con dificultad camino hasta el baño. Katniss se alejó tan pronto como llegaron y Peeta inició a retirarse la ropa. Se sentía mejor mentalmente al saber que ya no se encontraba solo pero aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacer y esperaba que la chica le dijera.

Le sorprendió aún más que el agua saliera normal. No podía encontrar un nombre para recordarlo, pero no estaba sucia y eso era lo bueno.

Cerró los ojos con demasiada fuerza cuando el agua cayó sobre su cuerpo magullado. Buscó a tientas un jabón de baño pero no había nada. Quiso gritar a Katniss pero no quería molestarla y además se dio cuenta pronto de que tampoco tenía una toalla para secarse. En cuanto se escurrió, se dio cuenta de lo vieja, sucia y desastrosa que estaba por ponerse una vez más. Sintió demasiada vergüenza. No le quedaba de otra y además dudaba que Katniss tuviera ropa para hombre.

Su mochila.

Recordó vagamente esa noche. Él llevaba su mochila antes de que perdiera todo conocimiento. Una vez más estaban en alguna parte del gran bosque. Delly trazaba con enojo el mapa que tenía. Y bien recordaba la vaga conversación con Madge.

—Quiero disculparme contigo —susurró—. No tenía porque haber sido tan grosero.

—Yo lamento haber hablado tan bien de mi mamá —bajó la mirada—. Sé qué…

—No tienes que disculparte. Supongo que me lo merecía.

—Delly dice que si seguimos a este ritmo podremos llegar al dichoso lago en dos días. No es que me moleste pero no sabía que nos llevaría tantos días buscar un lago y que posiblemente no exista.

—Yo también he pensado en eso y además de que Delly no nos ha dicho que es lo que planea que hagamos. Lo vamos a encontrar ¿y luego qué? Creo que igual nos va a tomar mucho más tiempo en regresar.

Peeta observó una vez más a Delly, quién estaba distanciada de todos. Tom estaba recostado sobre la hierba y él estaba sentado a un lado de Madge. Y seguramente que Delly le había contado algo. Ellas habían conversado durante mucho tiempo.

—Madge.

—¿Dime?

—¿Algo le ocurre a Delly? Hace un rato le hice un comentario y ella se distanció de mí y ahora no sé cómo acercarme a ella.

—¿Y qué le dijiste? ¿Qué fue lo que provoco tu distanciamiento?

Peeta decidió guardar silencio. No podía confiar tan rápidamente lo que le estaba pasando y mucho menos todo lo que no podía recordar. Negó con la cabeza, se disculpó y decidió acercarse a Delly. Cuando llegó a su lado no dijo nada. Su amiga no lo rechazaría, así que dentro de nada quizás ella iba a hablar. Tuvo que esperar. Luego ella se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

—Me gustaría decírtelo todo pero no puedo.

Peeta se quedó sin palabras ante eso. ¿En realidad era tan malo?

—Eras muy cercana a Annie —susurró.

—¿Le hice daño? —Ella intentó alejarse pero Peeta la tomó de los hombros—. Delly, no me des detalles, nada si no quieres. Solo respóndeme a esa pregunta. Tengo algunas cosas en mi mente… y tú eras muy cercana a nosotros. ¿Le hice daño?

Peeta no se perdió el brillo de tristeza en el rostro de su amiga.

—No quiero decirte nada —¿estaba sollozando? —. No me corresponde a mí y Annie es mi amiga también. Por favor, Peeta. No me presiones. Dejemos todo esto de lado y disfrutemos de los días que tenemos alejados del distrito, del mundo, de todo.

Ella lo abrazó. Algo malo era la situación.

Así que no le quedaba más que hacerse algunas teorías. Se sentó en el tronco y se llevó ambas manos a su rostro. Pensando, forzando su mente a hacerlo. Tenía que salir algo, su mente no podía esconder nada.

¿Por dónde podía iniciar? ¿El día del rompimiento de su compromiso? ¿El día en que la conoció?

Era obvio eso. La conoció en la escuela del distrito. Ella era del distrito cuatro cuando llegaron. Delly rápidamente se había convertido en su amiga, y ella los había presentado. Tenía mucha pena. Annie era una chica muy linda y parecía ser igual que Delly; amables con todo el mundo, aunque menos parlanchina. Y rápidamente se convirtieron en amigos. Hacían equipos en la escuela, en las salidas cuando caminaban por la plaza del distrito.

Aunque recordaba que le había encantado aún más porque ella tenía interés en que Peeta le enseñara a pintar. Recordó que fue en una de esas tardes libres cuando se dieron su primer beso y, aunque se dejaron de hablar unos días por la pena, habían dado por inició una relación.

Fueron pareja mucho tiempo, con muy pocas peleas. Recordaba que en algunas ocasiones ella se negó a hablar con él. Algunas veces eran hasta semanas pero siempre que se "reconciliaban" era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Oye, chico —Peeta escuchó la voz de Katniss—. Tengo algo de ropa vieja, ¿puedo abrir la puerta?

—Sí —Peeta alzo la mano y a través del pequeño espacio que abrió tomo las prendas que ella le dio—. Gracias.

La ropa que vio se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en realidad era de él.

¡Su mochila estaba en alguna parte de la casa! ¿Y si le preguntaba? Por alguna razón le daba pena, a pesar de que era algo que le pertenecía. Se cambió rápidamente y tomo la ropa vieja, cargándola con él. Se acercó a la vieja cama y ahí la coloco.

—¿Dónde has dormido todo éste tiempo? —le preguntó—. Está casa es sólo una habitación.

—A tu lado —Peeta se sonrojó.

—Oh —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—La cena estará preparada dentro de nada.

—¿Cómo es que tienes gas? ¿Cómo es que tienes cosas tan modernizadas? ¿Realmente vives tu sola aquí?

—Quieres respuestas para todo. ¿Quién es Annie? ¿Tú novia?

—¿Cómo sabes de Annie?

—En tu delirio gritabas mucho de ella —Katniss volteó la cabeza y se encaminó a la pequeña cocina—. Puedes tomar asiento. Te serviré algo.

Donde Katniss sirvió la comida eran en unos platos que también eran algo viejos, eran usables demasiado y sin duda habían sido lavados demasiado. Al oler la comida su estómago gruño demasiado y se apresuró a comer.

¿Y si lo estaba envenenando?

¡No! Ya le había salvado, le había cambiado los vendajes, lo había curado. Así que podía confiar en eso.

—¿Dije muchas cosas en mi delirio?

—Demasiadas. De hecho me dejaste con mucha curiosidad.

—Yo tengo muchas dudas respecto a ti —no despegó su mirada de ella. Esperaba intimidarla aunque dudaba que funcionará—. ¿Cómo es que puedes sobrevivir aquí? Y tu ropa no parece muy vieja. Hay algunas cosas que parecen ser muy antiguas y otras muy modernas. Me dejas con una gran curiosidad.

Ella sonrió.

—Podemos hacer un juego.

—¿Qué juego?

—Yo respondo a tus dudas y tú a las mías.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola PrettyLu, me alegró mucho leerte de nuevo. Ah, entonces aún no tienes idea de que pueda ser real, ¿ya pensaste en que la salida de Peeta con sus amigos pueda ser falsa? e_e ¡Me alegro leerte de nuevo!**


	8. Chapter 7

A su mente se le vino otro pensamiento. Una pelea. Una pelea en su casa. No podía recordar porque motivo se había peleado. Fue una fuerte discusión entre su madre y su padre. ¿Por qué razón? No lo entendía. Sólo recordaba que él había regresado del Quemador con algunos costales de harina e iniciar la producción para el día siguiente.

—¡Es un chico estúpido! —recordó a su madre gritar—. Un día de estos no vas a estar y le daré una buena paliza. Una que va a recordar toda su vida.

—No puedes culparlo, después de todo tú fuiste la responsable de lo que le paso. Tú eres la única culpable. Y por respeto y por el cariño que te tuve alguna vez, no te acuse con el gobierno.

—No te habrían creído y además te habrían llevado a ti también —escucho una sonora carcajada—. No me acusaste porque a ti también te habrían investigado. No por el puro amor que dices dar.

Los gritos cesaron y lo único que llegó a escuchar después fue el llanto de su padre. Y a su madre diciéndole una vez más lo débil y estúpido que era. Peeta normalmente se alejaba de todos esos problemas pero esa vez sin duda había captado su atención. Hablaban de él. No era la primera vez, aunque esta vez era con mucho enojo la manera en la que hablaba su madre. Y además, ¿Investigación? ¿Por qué razón? ¿Y su padre en que estaba involucrado también? ¡No! Su padre era la persona más amable en todo su mundo.

¿Una paliza? Su madre sólo esperaba cualquier error para dársela. Sus hermanos habían sido fuertes defensores de él durante muchos años. Desde hace años que no recibía una, aunque nunca faltaba la levantada de mano y siempre esperando el golpe que nunca llegaba.

—Tienes suerte que tu hijo no recuerde que lo tiraste de las escaleras.

—¡Fue un accidente!

Nuevamente escuchó la risa de ella.

—Estabas desesperado. Intentabas protegerlo pero no fue así… y bien has mencionado que fue mi culpa pero por omisión. Yo no te dije que tirarás al mocoso de las escaleras.

Peeta una vez más se quedó en silencio y atento sin poder procesar lo que estaba escuchando. Él no recordaba haber estado alguna vez en el hospital. Únicamente iba cuando era necesario en la escuela.

La charla siguió.

—Tienes suerte que no recuerde todas esas citas con el Dr… ¿recuerdas todas esas tardes en las que tu hijo estaba en coma? Llorabas por que se recuperará. Si se hubiera quedado así ahora no estaríamos en este lío y para colmo su compromiso con Annie está más roto que cuando se quebró esa pierna.

Recordaba presentarse en la sala… y hasta ahí terminó su recuerdo.

Alguien estaba tronándole los dedos. Parpadeo algunas veces y se concentró de nuevo en Katniss, quién estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí —con dificultad se paró de la mesa—. Creó que me iré a descansar, si gustas acostarte en tu cama me dices y puedo dormir en una silla.

—Descansa.

Quería ofrecerle su ayuda para limpiar la mesa pero el fuerte dolor de cabeza regresó y lo hizo acostarse. Antes de que Katniss lo hubiera sacado de su ensoñación se dio cuenta que por primera vez sin duda se había enfrentado a su madre. Y quizás por ese motivo había dejado de hablarle y ella en cada momento lo evitaba.

Una imagen vino a su cabeza de pronto. El hecho de que su madre tenía marcas de moretones en sus brazos y durante varias semanas había estado usando puras blusas de manga larga. A pesar del calor infernal que hacía en la panadería y recordando también, ella estaba fuera de casa mucho tiempo.

Por la mañana Peeta se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando y vagamente recordó que había entrado en un estado de depresión recordando los peores momentos de su madre porque si bien no lo golpeaba, sí que sabía cómo atacarlo verbalmente.

Giró su cabeza esperando encontrar a Katniss pero una vez más estaba solo. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño en donde se lavó las manos y se mojó la cara. Se retiró la venda de la pierna adolorida y se alegró en cuanto vio que la sangre ya no salía de la herida. Aún se preguntaba cómo se había hecho tantas heridas. Delly jamás hubiera permitido que se lastimara de tal modo.

Llevaba tres días desde que despertó de su estado y no había momento en que no pensará en sus amigos. ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Estarían a salvo? ¿Se habrían lastimado como él? ¿Lo buscarían? Sabiendo cómo era Delly, seguramente ya estarían en su búsqueda y dentro de nada lo encontrarían.

—¿Katniss? —No hubo respuesta a su llamado—. ¿Katniss?

Pensó en retirarse la venda por lo sucia que ya se encontraba pero decidió colocársela de nuevo y esperar a que Katniss tuviera otra venda. Encontró un plato lleno de fresas y se preguntó nuevamente de donde Katniss sacaba esas cosas.

Al parecer el bosque tenía mucha más vida de lo que pensaba. Y Katniss había sobrevivido.

Sintió curiosidad por el alrededor que lo rodeaba. Se acercó a la vieja puerta que estaba truncada y la movió con cuidado porque estaba próxima a caerse. Si así estaba la puerta podía imaginarse que la casa estaba próxima a caerse.

Peeta se sorprendió aún más cuando miro a su alrededor. Los arboles eran de un verde muy fuerte, del color como el que usaba a la hora de hacer un cuadro. Más adelante se encontraba el camino y para salir de la casa tenía que pasar por unos cuantos escalones y no era una casa. Se encontraba una cabaña en el bosque y por fuera estaba muy bien cuidada, ni una ventana rota.

Seguía sorprendido por un simple hecho: ha había visto esa cabaña en sus sueños. Y como se le había hecho tan hermosa, se encargó de retratarla en uno de sus muchos cuadros. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Y si cerraba los ojos de la nada se encontraría con otra perspectiva?

—Dicen que cuando te pierdes en un bosque, alguien siempre está cuidándote —Iba a dar inicio a otra de sus historias—. Son los espíritus que andan en pena.

—Mi madre me contó que mi casa es tan antigua que ahí falleció uno de mis ancestros —contó Tom—. Y la verdad yo si creó en lo que dice mi mamá.

—¿Por qué lo crees? —preguntó Madge con curiosidad.

—Mi mamá me contó que encontró una vieja carta.

—¡Está es mi parte favorita! —chilló Delly.

—En la vieja carta, una de mis tátara-abuela. Estaba enojada con sus familiares por no haberle ayudado con su enfermedad. Ella se llenó de amargura, no podía creer que sus hijos y nietos a los cuáles les había dado tanto amor la hicieran aún lado. Nadie acudió cuando murió y cuando la familia fue tan egoísta y fueron a mudarse a nuestro hogar, ella lo dejo maldecido. Y al final, una noche todos murieron menos él que visitó a la tátara-abuela en sus últimos días.

—Esa es una historia llena de cliché, Tom —contestó Peeta con una risa.

—Te voy a invitar un día a mi casa. Nadie entra al cuarto de la tátara-abuela. Tú lo harás y vas a sentir una experiencia paranormal.

—Yo la he sentido —Delly alzó la mano—. Y es genial hablar con los muertos.

—Delly, estás muy chiflada —Peeta siguió riendo—. Creo que puedo recordar que la historia de Tom la he escuchado en los viejos libros de texto de la escuela.

—¡Ash! ¡Peeta! A ver, cuéntanos una historia.

—Como la de la mujer del rodillo.

—Entonces esa historia no la van a superar pronto —Peeta rió—. Hoy no tengo ganas de nada, lo mejor será dormir.

Durante una parte de la noche recordó despertarse. Y sus amigos hablaban en susurros:

— _En la tarde estaba preocupado y ahora está más despreocupado que nada —escucho la voz de Tom—. Pobre de Peeta._

— _Creó que está recordando lo de Annie._

— _¿Tú crees?_

— _Preguntó por ella está tarde… Si Peeta recuerda que mandó a Annie al hospital. Yo no voy a ser capaz de controlar su forma violenta._

* * *

 **Las preguntas son muchas y las respuestas pocas... Acá vemos un poquito más de Peeta e_e**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, sólo agradecer sus comentarios, hoy no les respondo uno a uno porque estoy en el celular pero para el siguiente capítulo lo hago. Espero que les guste y nos seguimos leyendo :)**

 **Saludos**


	9. Chapter 8

Ahora comenzaba a recordar una gran parte de su adolescencia, antes de la llegada de Annie y de su profunda amistad con Delly, cosas que no podía creer que las hubiera olvidado porque nadie podría olvidar semejantes recuerdos, no como él.

Recordaba el acoso que sufría en la escuela, los insultos por ser el hijo de la mujer más malvada de todo el distrito, no había momentos en los que estuviera tranquilo, excepto cuando estaba el maestro en cuanto se iba iniciaban su acoso a Peeta y se burlaban de los grandes moretones que a veces llevaba sobre su mejilla.

Siempre estaba reprimiendo sus emociones frente a ellos, llorar les daría un placer que él no estaba dispuesto a darles, ellos eran crueles tenían la misma maldad que su madre. Y él simplemente guardaba todo dentro de sí, esperando a superarlo y que de algún milagro todas esas voces callaran. La burla no fue sólo con él, también tuvo que ver con Delly, quien a pesar de ser amable y cariñosa, también era muy buena defendiéndose e inicio a meterse en las conversaciones, ellos simplemente decían: _Tú novia te defiende por no puedes tú._

Todo el salón estallaba en risas. Siempre lo señalaban la furia corría por fuerza por sus venas, lo único que hacía era seguir controlándose pero Peeta sabía que tenía cierta satisfacción al ignorarlos que eso los enfurecía aún más.

Cato y Marvel.

Era imposible olvidar aquellas dos personas, fueron los causantes de mucho daño, gracias a ellos muchas noches lloro en su cuarto, deseando él no haber nacido, Delly siempre insistió en que debía decirle a su familia pero él siempre se negaba, nada iba a cambiar si lo hacía. Su madre iba optar por ignorarlo e insultarlo por no poder defenderse sólo, su padre simplemente le daría una charla y diría que iría hablar al colegio, cosa que él no quería, y sus hermanos le recomendarían que usara las manos para defenderse. Cosa que él no haría.

No toleraba la violencia.

 _—Que irónico._

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Katniss durante la cena—. ¿Tengo algo en mi rostro?

—No. Estaba acordándome de algo, algo que no recordaba.

—¿Annie?

—Antes de Annie.

Se volvió a quedar en silencio esperando acordarse de más. Tuvo sus frutos.

Recordaba en particular el día en que se cayó de las escaleras. Tenía alrededor de doce años cuando eso ocurrió, estaba reprimiendo su dolor. Las cicatrices en particular nunca fueron provocadas por su madre o padre, no, fueron hechas por él por un momento de querer aliviar el dolor. Había leído que eso era lo que hacían las personas reprimidas... y era tanto el sufrimiento que tenía.

Su recuerdo cambió a cuando tenía unos siete años en que por error quemo la venta del día, su madre estaba furiosa y él por temor corrió hasta el cuarto que compartía con su hermano, nunca olvidaría la imagen de su madre tomando algunos artículos de la cocina y no dejaba de lanzarlos, en especial el rodillo.

No tenía donde esconderse porque lo que se ocultó bajo su cama, esperando no hacer ningún ruido para que ella no lo viera, su padre no estaba lejos y seguramente iba a evitar la golpiza que iba a recibir en ese momento, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, no sabía que decirle a su mamá para que no le pegará, si se disculpaba más fuerte iba a ser la paliza.

—¡Peeta Mellark!

Ella estaba muy cerca de él, sintió el jalón y recordaba gritarle:

—¡No mamá! ¡Por favor no! —gritos que fueron en vano.

Los golpes fueron fuertes en su pequeño cuerpo, le dolía mucho, no importaba cuanto lloraba, ella no se detenía. Sus gritos hicieron que su padre subiera y empujara a su madre, cubriendo a Peeta y revisándolo para ver su cuerpo. Recordaba no sentir nada y lo único que sentía era querer dormir pero los gritos no cesaban, sus padres peleaban. Su padre lo tomó entre sus brazos, seguramente para que alguien lo revisará antes de que su madre detuviera a su padre, gritando una vez más que aún no terminaba, estaban tan cerca de las escaleras, su padre no dejaba de hacerlo para atrás para protegerlo hasta que se acercaron demasiado y él cayó rodando.

* * *

—Estás sudando —comentó Katniss—. ¿Quieres salir a tomar aire por un momento?

Asintió solamente y Katniss se apresuró a ayudarlo, se apoyó en ella y juntos salieron al porche en donde se sentaron. El aire era fresco, la luna brillaba demasiado, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algo más.

—¿Por qué piensas tanto? —Pregunto Katniss—. A veces te pierdes demasiado tiempo y por más que te hablo, me ignoras.

—No pienso, me la pasó recordando. Creó que tengo un bloqueo de memoria. Cuéntame de ti, Katniss. Eres todo un misterio para mí, no sé cómo has sobrevivido en este bosque, en esta vieja casa...

—No es fácil —susurró—, me gusta la soledad y si no fuera porque te escucho gemir por las noches, diría que no eres más que una visión.

—Si no fuera porque tú me alimentas, diría que eres solamente de mi imaginación —suspiró.

—Mi papá murió durante una explosión en la mina donde trabajaba. Y abandoné a mi familia para instalarme aquí —retiró su mano cuando Peeta trato de consolarla—. Cuéntame algo de ti.

—Una vez saqué todo mi enojo, después de mucho tiempo de reprimir mis sentimientos —la miró—. Estaban molestándome, se estaban burlando de mi amiga Delly por defenderme —sonrió—, fueron groseros así que no me importo nada y los golpeé con demasiada fuerza. Lo dejé inconsciente y seguí golpeándolo, le gritaba que era por todo lo que me había hecho y dicho, su amigo estaba espantado —se rió—. Sentí satisfacción Katniss. Tanto tiempo burlándose y no se podía defender, lo aventé contra la pared y se dio un fuerte golpe. Recuerdo la mirada de todos mis compañeros, todos me miraban con miedo, seguramente pensaban que seguían en ellos.

El silencio llegó a ellos y Peeta comenzó a recordar la mirada de sorpresa de su padre ante lo que había hecho, le dijeron que tenían que expulsarlo del colegio porque no toleraban semejante comportamiento. Se rió enfrente del director y no dudo en esos momentos en decirle todo lo que ellos le habían hecho y que los que merecían ser expulsados eran ellos. Al final terminó en que su padre le dijo que lo metería con un psicólogo para que pudiera controlarse.

Lo que recordaba era que ya tenía mucho tiempo yendo con ese psicólogo. Probablemente desde que tenía los doce o trece años.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola chicas, lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, lo que pasa es que iba a tener exámenes y quería estudiar para no distraerme, cosa que a lo mejor no funcionó porque no estoy segura de que pasaré bien x.x pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Y ya estamos cerca del fin, quiero iniciar a escribir nuevos fics pero necesito terminar esté para no dejarlo incompleto. Así que díganme, ¿qué les ha parecido? Me dolió escribir esto sobre Peeta 7.7 ¿sienten mi dolor?**


	10. Chapter 9

—¿Y bien Peeta? —preguntó el Dr. Aurelius, estaba por segunda vez su terapia.

Peeta sabía que estando con él era cuando más tranquilo podía estar. No escuchaba gritos, palabras, reclamos, no había nada en esos momentos, solo tranquilidad pura. El silencio era demasiado bueno.

—Estuve enojado toda la semana —respondió acostándose en el sillón—. Mis padres se volvieron a pelear por mi culpa.

—¿Cuál fue la razón?

—Mi madre comenzó a insultarme solamente porque no me salieron las porciones de galletas que ella quería —se calló por un momento—, así que lo que hice fue aventar todas esas galletas al fuego. Adrede y no solo eso, también un pastel que era un encargo. Me reí demasiado cuando mi mamá le dijo a su clienta que no lo tenían.

—Peeta…

—Intentó golpearme pero mi padre estaba para salvarme el día.

—Sigues provocando a tu madre, eso no es bueno Peeta. Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado.

—No puedo evitarlo.

* * *

—¿Y cómo es la relación con tus hermanos?

—Es buena, siempre nos mantenemos en contacto y me ayudan a canalizar mi furia. Me acompañan a los inicios del bosque… ahí puedo ser libre a momentos. Cuando se encuentran trabajando o en sus respectivas tareas, platican, me mantienen ocupado.

—¿Has escrito como te lo pedí?

—No, dibujo cosas. En la panadería me encargo de decorar los pasteles, galletas, me encargo de todo eso y me fascina agregarle dibujos exóticos.

—¿Qué te gusta dibujar?

—Normalmente me gusta pintar la apuesta del sol. Es hermosa, los colores que brillan en conjunto y la salida del sol junto con la llegada de la luna… A veces salgo al patio de mi casa y dibujo las estrellas como brillan…

* * *

La pierna de Peeta no comenzó a mejorar, en realidad sangro nuevamente, llamaba a Katniss le gritaba pero ella no se encontraba. Por las mañanas ella salía a cazar y no regresaba hasta que no fuera muy noche. Así que lo que hizo fue tomar la camisa y limpiar el rastro de sangre.

La espalda también le dolía, sentía un inmenso cosquilleo además de que su frente se encontraba empapada de sudor. Gimió fuertemente ante el hecho de que no tenía nada para calmar su dolor, sin duda estaría muriéndose en esos momentos.

¿Ya era la muerte?

Aún no.

Inició a ver borroso todo nuevamente, igual cuando fue empujado por un hombre en casa de Annie, ese hombre era: **Finnick.**

* * *

Problemas y más problemas. ¿De dónde salían tantos problemas? ¿Cómo? Era sin duda absurdo con semejante historial.

Ahora con tantas pesadillas por la noche trabajaba mucho más en la panadería, estaba compensando a su madre por todas las rabietas que había hecho por causa suya.

Tenía un horario demasiado y estricto para sí mismo, manteniendo la mente alejada, en ese horario ni tiempo para Annie tenía pero se encargaba de mandarle las galletas favoritas de ella, los niños de la veta le ayudaban.

Así que un día decidió dedicarlo todo a ella.

—Peeta —ella lo recibió con una sonrisa—, hasta que vienes a verme.

—Lo lamento —le besó la frente— pero te lo compensaré. Todo el día de hoy es para ti. ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciéramos?

Ella estaba muy emocionada ese día, su familia no se encontraba en esos momentos así que además tenían toda la casa para ellos solos por lo que ambos iniciaron a dibujar. Peeta le enseño a cómo debería trazar algunas líneas. Tras varios fallos, Peeta siempre terminaba dibujando la sombra y Annie se encargaba de colorear todo lo demás.

Annie era como Delly. En ella también podía sentir paz alguna. Y además de que tenían semanas que no peleaban por ninguna causa.

—Peeta un amigo ha venido a verme —le dijo tranquilamente.

—¿Quién? ¿De tu distrito?

—Sí, ¿recuerdas que te hable de Finnick?

La sonrisa de Peeta se borró de inmediato, ella le había hablado de él. Finnick fue el primer novio de ella y Annie (siendo amigos aún), le contó que su relación fue una de las mejores, de muchos de sus momentos fueron felices. Y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.

La única persona que él pensaba que la quería... y su primer amor estaba aquí.

¿Él regresó para quitársela?

No, no lo creía. No podía serlo.

—¿Cuando llego?

—Hace una semana.

—¿¡Una semana!? ¡¿Una semana y no me has dicho nada?! —lanzó el dibujo que ella estaba pintando—. ¡¿Porque no me lo dijiste?!

—¡Peeta cálmate! —la sonrisa que ella le dedico fue para calmarlo—. No nos habíamos visto y fue por esa falta de tiempo en que no pude decirte nada, me sentí muy mal y además tampoco podía ir a verte en la panadería.

—¿Por qué no?

Peeta camino de un lado a otro por la sala que lo rodeaba, estaba desesperado angustiado tenía que ir con el Doctor Aurelius para poder calmarse pero no tenía cita y estrictamente no podía llegar así porque quisiera.

Sus manos temblaron de la rabia enfurecida.

—Tu hermano me pidió que no me acercará a la panadería.

—¿Porque no?

—Has estado bajo mucho estrés, Peeta. Y la verdad no consideraba que fuera un tema tan importante...

—¡Por dios, Annie! Claro que es un tema importante, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo me siento? Eres mi prometida. Y...

—¿De qué tienes miedo?

—De perderte.

—Peeta, estoy contigo —ella sonrió—. Finnick fue una gran parte de mi pasado pero yo estoy contigo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

En el momento en el que ella la abrazó Peeta debió saber que estaba mintiendo, no solo la voz temblorosa con lo que lo decía, sino en su mirada y las sonrisas que decía con eso, todo delataba tristeza en ella.

Ella estaba triste, se iba a casar con él y no volvería a tener una vida con Finnick.

Ahí tuvo que llegar a su fin, cosa que no fue. Dado que él siguió con ella.

* * *

—Mi padre nunca amo a mi madre, esa es la razón por la que ella no nos quiere.

—¿Porque dices eso? —le preguntó Madge.

—Cuando iba a entrar a mi primer día de clases, mi papá me señalo a un minero con su hija. Y me dijo que la mujer que amaba se había casado con él, a pesar de que ella venía de una familia promedio. Se amaban y fue suficiente. Y mi padre, mi padre tuvo que seguir con su vida.

—Esa no es razón para que tu madre diga que no los quiera.

—Siempre se encarga de dejarnos en claro que nosotros le arruinamos la vida. Ella tampoco ama a mi padre, nunca nos ha dicho porque motivo.

—Tú eres tan diferente —Madge sonrió—, en vez de tener algún rastro de maldad, lo único que tienes es un alma muy pura, no puedo creer la suerte que tengo de conocerte. Y de que podamos ser amigos.

—Yo pensé que por ser la hija del alcalde serías una persona demasiado presumida con ropa linda, collares brillantes y no eres nada de eso —coloco una mano sobre la de ella— pero me temo que no soy el alma pura que tú dices. Seguro que has escuchado lo que dicen de mí.

—No eres nada de eso, te he conocido y serías incapaz de hacerlo. Sé que lo de Annie...

—Annie —miró al cielo estrellado—, se estaba besando con el amor de su vida. Yo debería haberla dejado en cuanto él regreso.

—Ninguno de los sabía que es lo que iba a pasar y al no conocer todos los detalles, no puedo decir mucho.

—No lo hagas, sin embargo me alegró por ella. Ha regresado al distrito cuatro, seguramente será muy feliz.

Esperaba que fuera así. Muy pocos conocían lo que sucedió esa noche.

¡Por dios! ¡Había golpeado no sólo a su madre aquella vez! ¡También a su novia, la mujer con la que tenía planeado pasar su vida! ¿Qué clase de hombre era al golpearlas?

Las peleas eran las mismas en casa, ya prácticamente sabía que era lo que tenía que decir su madre, como no amaba a su padre, lo mucho que lo detestaba, lo estúpido que era por ser tan débil, tantas cosas. No le molesto eso, le molesto por todas las insinuaciones que hizo referente a Annie, no entendía porque su madre era así, muchas veces dejo en claro que le gustaba Annie como su nueva y de pronto estaba a sus espaldas.

Le molestaba y sus palabras hacían eco porque en parte las cosas que decía podían estar sucediendo dado que ese chico se encontraba en el distrito.

— _Él entró a su casa... estarán juntos está noche, crió estúpido._

* * *

—Confió en ella... confió en ella —susurraba mientras más se iba acercado a su casa.

Toco y cuando ella apareció estaba muy nerviosa pero le dejo pasar.

—Tengo libre la noche, ¿quieres que salgamos a pasear? —había dicho cuando entró a la sala.

—Sí —una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—, sólo déjame voy por algunas cosas.

¿Porque las personas eran tan despistadas? Annie no tenía un hermano y en particular duda que su padre usara chaquetas de cuero demasiado juveniles pero Annie no tenía padre. Sólo a su madre.

Su madre tenía razón.

 _Él estaba aquí._

Sin realizar ruido se acercó al cuarto de Annie solo para presenciar la imagen que se quedaría durante mucho tiempo en su memoria y que desató la misma irá cuando golpeo a sus compañeros.

 _—Pudiste habérmelo dicho._

Con enojo empujo a Annie para enfrentarse a Finnick. Y aunque se dieron golpes el uno con el otro, Annie se metió, él fue quién la empujo con demasiada fuerza en contra de algún rincón del cuarto. Finnick dejo la pelea para asegurarse de Annie pero Peeta espero ese movimiento para golpear con fuerza a Finnick sobre sus costillas, estaba llorando de la furia, de la traición que le habían causado. Finnick cayó a su lado gimiendo por aire, débil. Él no estaba débil, se sentía con demasiada furia como para estarlo, tomo el rostro de Annie y cuando ella abrió los ojos, él la levanto y la lanzó de nuevo contra el suelo, dando con una mesita de noche.

No se detuvo, la cogió de nuevo empujándola contra la puerta y una vez más pero está vez la tomó del cuello, ella tenía miedo, sus ojos se cristalizaron para soltar las lágrimas, ella necesitaba aire pero Peeta no se lo iba a ceder, su cuello era frágil y con un poco de fuerza más podría quebrárselo, algo le golpeo en la nuca, aflojando el cuello de ella y soltándola, lo último que vio fue a ese hombre revisando a su prometida.

* * *

 **N/A: Y aquí estoy de nuevo, lectoras. Dos días seguidos e.e les dije que ya quería terminar está historia antes de que se me fuera la onda, ya se me está yendo pero aún sigo manteniendo mi mente fresca.**

 **¡Y ya estamos con lo que le paso a Annie! Tal vez debería haber profundizado más pero no quiero darle muchas vueltas y luego se me va a ocurrir que agregar y eso es lo que ya no quiero XD** **Así que espero que les guste y nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo sólo los uso por diversión y para escribir cualquier cosa que mi mente quiera.**

Prohibido.

Tenía prohibido acercarse a donde se encontraba Annie. Cuando la realidad lo trajo de nuevo lloro, para su bien fue encerrado en su habitación alejando cualquier artículo con el que él mismo pudiera hacerse daño. Siempre estaban preparados.

Los recuerdos de lo que hizo lo atormentaban apenas cerraba los ojos.

Era angustia pura, angustia al perder a lo que se había anclado. Él sabía que no la amaba con profundidad, tenía un gran apego a ello, uno que esperaba que durara para siempre y durante esa duración él iba a poder amarla pero no era imposible, ahora nunca sería verdad. Ojala ella nunca lo hubiera traicionado, si ella hubiera cortado la relación… hubiese entendido.

El doctor Aurelius llegó a la mañana siguiente, no hablo, simplemente se acostó en su cama y fingió dormir.

—Fue culpa de él —contesto.

—No te estoy juzgando Peeta, simplemente reaccionaste de una manera diferente. ¿Qué fue lo que te impulso a maltratar a tu madre?

—Estoy harto de ella. No me golpea como hace tiempo pero si sabe cómo herirme, me duelen sus palabras, sus tratos. Yo no quiero ser así, ¿sabe? No sé qué diablos tengo, nadie me lo dice. Pero los he visto, he visto las reacciones de todos. Un día todos me hablan, todos ríen y al siguiente o ese mismo día, tienen temor, se alejan de mí y yo no sé cómo detenerlos. ¿Qué tengo doctor? Dígame, tal vez yo me pueda controlar.

—No tienes nada, Peeta —trato de tranquilizarlo—, simplemente el estrés.

¡Estrés! ¡Estrés! ¡Estrés! Había escuchado esa palabra demasiadas veces. ¡Él no sufría de estrés! ¡Sufría de otra cosa! Algo que le ocultaban, tal vez si fuera a la biblioteca del colegio encontraría alguna respuesta.

—He tenido visiones —hablo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- sobre…

Se quedó callado durante un momento, estaba pensando sobre que trataban pero su pensamiento se dirigió a otro y de pronto otro, lo que le hizo olvidarse totalmente de lo que iba a decir en cambio dijo:

—Doctor Aurelius, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—¡Estamos cerca del lago! —escuchó el grito de Delly a lo lejos—. ¿Están listos para morir?

—¡Delly! —todos gritaron al unísono por las risas.

—Después de una semana al fin… al fin, siento que ya escucho el agua correr —seguía hablando con emoció **n** —, oh nos daremos un buen baño, que ya todos apestamos. ¿Cómo creen que sea el agua?

—Espero que el camino a casa sea mucho más corto —le dijo Madge a Peeta—, caminar y caminar… es agotador además de que nos estamos quedando sin comida.

—Abusamos de la comida pero nos retrasamos un día por mi culpa —susurró— pero estoy seguro que podremos encontrar comida aquí.

—Tienes razón —hablo Tom—, hay mucha vida, además podríamos cazar.

—No —dijo Delly—, no podemos matar a estos animales que corren tan libremente.

—Comes carne todos los días, cariño.

—Es diferente —se encogió de hombros—. ¡Peeta, veremos si la leyenda es la correcta! Si llegamos vivos al lago.

Peeta solamente rió ante la emoción de Delly. Caminar y correr por el bosque era algo que nunca había hecho y era realmente genial, además de que sus amigos siempre tenían algo que contar y a pesar de que ya había pasado una semana, siempre iba a mantener esta semana con él, en sus pensamientos.

Delly era su amiga y ahora se mostraba demasiado apegado a él, lo abrazaba e incluso en el camino contaba las cosas que hacían de pequeños, cosas que él no recordaba pero asentía. Si recordaba claramente como Delly se encontraba en el hospital, sosteniendo su mano y diciéndole que despertara para ir a jugar a la plaza.

Las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a moverse, trayendo un ligero fresco. Peeta cerró los ojos, sonriendo al cielo que aún brillaba con el sol. Había tomado una decisión; sería una mejor persona. Trataría de recordar todo lo que su mente bloqueaba y se disculparía con su madre.

—Vamos Madge —tomó su mano—, no le perdamos el paso a Delly.

Su padre. ¿Qué podía decir de él? Puras cosas buenas. No recordaba porque estaba en esa habitación blanca, estaba en un hospital y su padre estaba ahí, aunque no lo veía podía escucharlo.

¿Dónde estaba él? Su visión era negra y por más que quería acercarse a la voz de su padre más se distanciaba de él, era como si alguien lo sostuviera y no quería que se acercara. ¿Por qué él?

Abría los ojos a momentos y su padre siempre estuvo ahí, llorando, sosteniendo su mano, disculpándose.

— _Papá, papá_ —gritaba al vacío.

Su madre también se encontraba presente. Y lo extraño era que no parecía burlarse de nada. Él quería estar consciente para estar con su padre para ayudarlo con la panadería, pedirle que le contase la historia de nuevo de la chica del que estaba enamorado.

— _Perdón, perdón_ —sin duda su sollozo era desgarrador.

Y el silencio pronto lo envolvía. El silencio duraba hasta horas y su visión seguía siendo oscura. Tenía que despertar y cuando lo hizo no sonrió a su padre, quién llamaba con euforia a los doctores. El doctor y las enfermeras lo revisaban y fruncían el ceño ante lo que veían de su cuerpo. Era tristeza lo que sus ojos marcaban y uno murmuro:

— _Tenemos que llamar a los agentes de la paz._

Ellos nunca se presentaron y antes de que Peeta saliera del hospital notó la angustia de las enfermeras y del enojo de su madre.

—Delly —Peeta se acercó a su lado—. No quiero arruinar tu emoción pero antes de llegar al lado, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve en el hospital?

—Nunca has estado...

—No me mientas —sujeto su rostro con ambas manos—, recuerdo eso. Recuerdo a mi padre llorando, te recuerdo a ti y a tu madre ahí...

—Estuviste en coma durante tres meses. Hubo un golpe fuerte en tu cabeza, el doctor dijo que podía causar problemas, él día que despertaste yo te visité pero no me recordaste...

—¿Cómo pude haberte olvidado? —Frunció el ceño— ¿Qué tengo Delly?

—Nunca me lo dijeron. Pero me explicaron sobre tus cambios de comportamiento y lo que sería tu pérdida de memoria.

—¿He dañado a más personas?

—Necesitas hablar con tus padres o con tu doctor, yo no puedo decirte mucho más, lo siento.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo, una vez más! Y ya estamos cerca del final. ¿Aún tienen dudas? ¡Que emoción, que emoción! No sé cuantos queden después de esté, probablemente dos o tres. Así que espero que les siga gustando.**

 **Brujitta22:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de leerte de nuevo. Yo también lo espero... que la suerte este de mi lado. Y sí, lo de Annie ya está medio claro. ¡Gracias por tu review y por tus buenos deseos!


	12. Chapter 11

La risa sofocante de Delly llenó los oídos de Peeta, observo a su amiga correr con Tom a su lado hasta dónde al fin se alzaba la vista del lago.

Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto. El agua era de diferentes colores a lo lejos se veía lo cristalizada que era conforme más cerca estaba veía el gran color azul que la rodeaba y si veía hacía bajo un color verde le rodeaba.

—¡Delly puede estar demasiado hondo! —Gritó Madge—. ¡No vayas a saltar!

—¡No lo haré! —respondió—. ¿Quieres que me maté con las rocas que puede haber ahí?

—Vaya Delly —Peeta sonrió—. No hemos muerto y ya llegamos hasta aquí. ¿Porque no hemos muerto? Danos una teoría de porque seguimos vivo.

—¡Cállate Peeta!

—Todas son buenas conjeturas, aunque no nos esforzamos mucho para hacerlas más creíbles —habló Tom, quién ya se estaba quitando las botas—, necesito un buen baño.

—El agua debe estar helada, ¿no han visto como está el aire? ¡Está nublado!

—Oh Peeta —Delly le tomo la mano—, necesitamos un baño, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos bañamos? ¡Desde el día en que llegamos! Además ya apestamos, mi cabello está muy feo ya. ¡Oh vamos, entremos! Estamos en pura confianza.

Peeta desvío la mirada en cuanto Delly ya se encontraba retirándose la ropa, pronto Tom y Madge le siguieron y para cuando se acordó ya todos se encontraban dándose un buen baño. Peeta no quería, no le agradaba la idea de que pudiera ver sus cicatrices así que se dejó la ropa suficiente para que no se viera.

Sentir el agua correr de nuevo por su rostro era una sensación demasiado agradable, pronto estaban jugando como niños pequeños lanzándose el agua los unos a los otros.

Para el anochecer iniciaron una pequeña fogata e iniciaron a cenar.

—Ya llegamos, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Madge.

—Pues a quedarnos unos días más —contestó Delly con una sonrisa—. Hemos estado cazando durante varias noches, seguramente podremos sobrevivir más.

—Yo creo que ya hemos tomado mucho tiempo —hablo Peeta—, yo creí que sólo nos llevaría de dos a cuatro días de ida y regreso y ya han pasado más de seis días y regresar va a ser mucho más tardado.

—Pero...

—Tienes razón Delly —habló Tom—, ellos al menos tienen que regresar, Peeta trabaja y Madge es hija del alcalde y no creó que hayan pedido tantos días.

—¡Ash! Hubiéramos traído tu camioneta, Tom.

—Ya será a la siguiente —tomó su mano—. Opinó que está noche descansemos muy bien por la mañana nos demos un buen baño e iniciar el camino de regreso a casa y como compensación, los invitó a comer al Quemador.

* * *

Peeta se quedó mirando el cielo, ya todos los demás se encontraban dormidos pero él no podía pegar el ojo, ya tenía varios minutos que escuchaba que alguien seguía susurrando su nombre, era la misma voz que había escuchado unas noches atrás.

Cerró los ojos pero sintió que alguien lo sacudió fuertemente. Se levantó y vio como el fuego de la fogata ya se estaba extinguiendo, sus amigos estaban dormidos, sacudió levemente a Madge pero ella simplemente se dio la vuelta.

— _Peeta._

—¿Mamá? —hablo al vació.

— _Peeta._

Se levantó despacio, estaba viendo a alguien y pronto se giró para ver al lago, el agua era demasiado brillante de un color claro y si no se equivocaba estaba viendo a personas.

—Estoy cansado —murmuró.

Cerró los ojos pero el gran brillo no desaparecía del agua. Era como lo había contado Delly, ¿era verdad que ahí había muertos cientos de personas?

Sabía por la historia de Panem que durante la rebelión el distrito doce fue bombardeado con el cual miles de los habitantes huyeron para el bosque por esa misma razón el bosque estaba prohibido para visitar por los rastros pasados.

Escuchaba ruidos estando un poco alejado del bosque.

Se alejo de sus amigos, más allá del lago, se adentró a otra fase del bosque, una en la que no debería estando solo, prendió la lámpara que llevaba consigo mismo, los animales salían en la noche probablemente para buscar algo de comida, había luciérnagas por todas partes y daba una maravillosa vista a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

¿Que esperaba encontrar?

¡No había nada! Sólo había seguido a su imaginación sobre haber escuchado la voz de su madre.

— _¡No Peeta, no!_ —Escuchó el grito de Annie a lo lejos.

— _¡La estás matando, Peeta!_ —Era la voz del traidor.

— _¡Peeta, suelta a tu madre!_

— _¡Peeta déjalo ir! ¡Deja que se vaya de ti!_

Sus rodillas se debilitaron. Tenía que alejarse de todo mundo de todo rastro el bosque sin duda sería un hogar para él, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba libre, había cometido demasiado daño a todas las personas que una vez le hicieron sufrir, ese no era él, sin embargo lo cometió.

Estar recluido en el bosque le iba ayudar demasiado, así si quería herir a alguien se haría daño a si mismo, el distrito doce no merecía a una persona como él.

Sus terapias con el doctor Aurelius no ayudaban en nada.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro calmando las lágrimas que arrasaban fuertemente, él nunca había sido realmente feliz y sin duda su último acto en contra de la vida de Annie... ¡Dios! Debería estar ya en el remoto infierno de Panem.

Esa voz que escucha en las madrugadas era solamente para dañar, tenía una personalidad que le hacía cometer algún daño, sus emociones lo traicionaban y hacían que ese ser dentro suyo se acercará.

Tenía pérdida de memoria como lo menciono Delly por la tarde, sin duda se debía a todos los traumas de su niñez. Tantas reprimendas...

Corrió, corrió demasiado lejos para no ser alcanzado por sus amigos, que no supieran en donde se encontraba y con suerte no dejo rastro alguno. Se cayó y llego a hacerse algunas heridas con los picos de las ramas, se trompezo sintiendo como su tobillo no daba para más con dolor trato de caminar... tenía que seguir alejándose, no podía volver hacer daño.

Se dio cuenta que sólo unos minutos antes de huir había pensado en dañar a Madge.

Madge era una persona buena, agradable, tierna, comunicativa, lo mismo que Annie y no sabía a qué paso iría con ella en el futuro pero sabía que la dañaría, algo le decía que la iba a lastimar y con eso le iba a robar toda su alegría como lo hizo con Annie.

Cayó sobre un gran charco de lodo, no pudo contener un grito.

Levantó la mirada para ver el rostro de Annie marcado por sus golpes, su madre llena de moretones en sus brazos, a Cato con la sangre fluyendo sobre su rostro.

Oh por dios, era un monstruo. Se levantó con dificultad temblando con demasiada fuerza, los ruidos de los animales llenaron a su alrededor.

¿Y si se mataba? ¿Qué podía ocurrirle? Ya nada. Quizás ese era el motivo también por el cuál Delly lo trajo tan lejos, quizás lo iban abandonar y estaban haciendo de esos últimos días los mejores por eso Madge estaba aquí para despistarlo y no descubriera los propósitos por eso tampoco su padre puso peros cuando le dijo que iba a salir con sus amigos, todos lo sabían.

¡Todos los querían muertos!

Pues bien, iba a darles esa satisfacción, ya nadie más volvería a saber de él, todos lo darían por muerto, les haría la tarea fácil y así cuando Delly regresará contaría la trágica muerte de Peeta, que no sabía nadar en el lago y que murió ahogado, era una historia creíble como las que le gustaba contar.

Ya estaría sin duda demasiado lejos de todos.

Desacelero su paso y siguió caminando pero las voces no se iban de su cabeza, seguían torturándolo con todas sus acciones del pasado. La satisfacción de muchas, tenía arrepentimiento por las cosas más suaves pero tenía la gran sensación de felicidad cuando hería a alguien porque bien merecido lo tenían.

Se recordó así mismo parado detrás de Madge mientras ella se encontraba viendo la fogata, se veía tan tranquila y él estaba dispuesto a lastimarla aún sin tener un porque. Y no solo con ella, había tenido pensamientos sobre como mataba a Tom. Su mente jugaba demasiado bien con él. Pero la gran verdad llegó a sus ojos, no hizo todas esas cosas por estar consumido por su otro yo, no, todos los demás culparon a eso pero siempre había sido él.

Había jugado muy bien sus cartas para creer que fue su mente, si bien muchas cosas no recordaba, siempre era consciente a la hora en que iba a hacerle daño a alguien.

Le gustaba hacer daño, le gustaba torturar a todos aquellos que lo humillaron y si por él fuera regresaría para hacerlos sufrir también pero no debía, las personas que eran buenas con él no lo merecían, Delly lo hartaba a tal punto de que imaginaba pasarle las manos por su delgado cuello y ver cuando la vida se iba en sus manos.

Se recargó sobre un árbol y gritó con fuerza, no por sus acciones si no por las heridas que estaban siendo causadas cuando se pudo alejar del árbol vio su sangre sobre los picos que habían sobre él, su mano temblorosa tomo algo de la sangre de su espalda. No podía seguir más, no podía.

Quería entregarse a la oscuridad, cerrar los ojos y no volverlos abrir, acabar con todo. Se recostó sobre la tierra fría que había en el bosque, sollozando por todo lo perdido y no recordando nada bueno.

Posiblemente iba a morir desangrándose, sus energías estaban acabadas.

No iba a dañar a nadie más. Y todos sus conocidos vivirían felices que ya nada los atormentaría.

* * *

—¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! —no era la voz de Katniss, vagamente se le hacía familiar— ¡Tienes que hacer algo para salvarlo!

—¿Katniss? —susurró.

Nadie respondió y no supo si alguien lo había escuchado. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Esperaba que se encontrase bien. No tenía que estar sola en el bosque.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Listo chicas! Y aquí está la razón del porque Peeta se encontraba alejado de su grupo de amigos. ¿Las cosas ya encajaron aún siguen teniendo dudas? ¿O todo esto fue parte de la imaginación de Peeta? ¿Y que onda con Katniss? ¿Ella existe? Oh por dios, aún quedan muchas preguntas y yo todavía sigo haciendo más XD El siguiente capítulo es el último. Así que espero que les guste :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo sólo uso los personajes para divertirme. Y aquí estamos con el final...**

* * *

Peeta se sentó sobre el taburete e inició a dibujar el rostro de una mujer joven y bella poco a poco fue coloreándola, sus ojos eran de un color gris y su cabello suelto era de un color negro, la persona retratada no estaba sonriendo para nada, estaba seria. Peeta sonrió ante lo que estaba viendo. Espero a que la pintura secara y se quedó observándola.

—Buenos días, Peeta —el doctor Aurelius entró en la habitación donde estaba él, sosteniendo el cuaderno donde normalmente anotaba sus avances.

—Buenos días, doctor —contestó con una sonrisa y después regreso a su actividad, mirar el cuadro de esa mujer.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Como puede ver es una mujer, ella se ha estado adueñando de mis sueños durante las últimas noches. Es preciosa.

—Lo es —respondió.

—¿Tienes algo para comentarme? Las cámaras de seguridad revelaron que te encontrabas muy inquieto tú mismo, no dejas de pedir que te saquen de aquí. E incluso has asustado a los que se encuentran a tu alrededor.

—Nunca ha sido mi intención eso —se giró para verlo— simplemente quiero volver a mi casa, regresar al distrito doce. ¿Por qué cuesta tanto entenderlo? Hemos avanzado mucho y mis ataques han disminuido.

—¿Sabes a quién has dibujado Peeta?

—No —respondió, regreso su mirada al cuadro—. Tengo la sensación de que ella me ha causado mucho daño, no solamente a mí, lamentablemente no puedo recordarla.

—Muy bien. Normalmente cuando pensamos en una persona les ponemos un nombre. Tú siempre lo has hecho cualquier cosa para ti tiene un nombre. ¿Qué nombre le has puesto a ella?

—Katniss.

—Y a la chica de cabello rubio. ¿Me puedes recordar el nombre que le otorgaste?

—Madge.

—Correcto. Peeta, ¿hace cuánto que estas aquí internado?

—Desde que tenía trece años —suspiró—, nunca he salido de esta clínica, quiero conocer mucho más, hable con mis padres para que den su autorización para que yo pueda salir. Quiero salir a explorar cosas, salir al mar, ir al bosque, conocer el mundo, no quiero vivir más en estás cuatro paredes.

—Lo entiendo, Peeta pero sabes que no es posible, no te puedo prometer nada pero hablaré con ellos.

—Gracias, estar aquí desde que uno es joven y no poder conocer el mundo exterior hace que pierda la cabeza, no puedo entender como quiere que avance si no salgo de aquí, todo vive en mi imaginación.

—Ese atardecer —señalo el cuadro que se encontraba a la vista desde la cabecera de la cama— es igual a como uno lo visualiza, aunque yo nunca he ido al bosque, me has dado una excelente imagen y espero que cuando vaya al bosque sea tan agradable como tu pintura.

—Yo quiero conocer el bosque.

—Háblame de Katniss. ¿Sobre qué fueron tus sueños?

—Ella me cuidaba aunque creó que no le caía bien. Se enojó conmigo cuando no quise jugar con ella a sus preguntas. Yo no quería jugar, aunque no se lo dije, tenía miedo de que me torturara.

—¿Por qué te iba a torturar?

—Ella tenía una arco, las mismas armas que tiene un cazador como la imagen que venía en el libro que me presto y sobre como con esas pequeñas navajas torturan a sus presas, me temo que ella me quería lastimar.

—¿Y porque la has retratado si ella muestra tortura?

—No le quita lo hermosa que es, sus facciones, sus ojos, tenía que retratarla. Y además aunque nunca se lo dije, hacía una comida espantosa, no es muy buena. Y no hablaba mucho, ella solo quería darme información sobre ella a cambio de la mía y no podía —Peeta habló alterado.

—Tranquilo, Peeta —Aurelius le coloco una mano sobre su hombro—. Te voy a contar una historia sobre quién es Katniss y todas las personas que has retratado.

Peeta volvió a guardar todas las imágenes que Aurelius le entregó en la tarde.

Todos los días era lo mismo, él no avanzaba, él nunca iba a salir de esa clínica, probablemente iba a morir ahí y eso no era lo que quería, su mente era mala, le borraba todos sus buenos recuerdos y dejaba de fuera las emociones negativas.

Estaba encerrado porque casi intento asesinar a un compañero frente casi toda la escuela, el Capitolio intervino y fue encerrado en esa clínica, sus padres no tenían ninguna autorización para sacarlo por eso Aurelius le decía que no.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro suspirando. Sollozo por dentro.

Vivía de su imaginación, todo lo bueno, todo lo que pintaba, todo lo que le contaba Aurelius era parte de su imaginación. Katniss, Madge, Tom, Delly, todos ellos eran producto de su imaginación, él nunca había tenido amigos, sólo a su familia. La soledad le había creado amigos imaginarios.

Y era mejor eso, ¿no?

Vivir en tu propia imaginación y hacer caso omiso al mundo, después de todo, eso era lo que le habían ordenado. No tenía que preocuparse por nada.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginar lo que pasaría si él hubiese vivido en los tiempos de los Juegos del Hambre…

* * *

 **N/A: N** o es muy buena la historia, tiene muchos errores y les voy a ser sincera, no quedo como yo esperaba, yo quería adentrarme más a los temas y traumas que Peeta estaba sintiendo pero yo sola me bloqueé y se me fue la onda lool. Aunque si fue algo diferente para mí, escribir en varios tipos de tiempo sin saber cuál era al presente o pasado. Pero en fin, me siento muy feliz de que hayan leído está historia y a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews se los agradezco mucho :) Así que espero que nos veamos en otra historia, porque realmente estoy tratando de mejorar en la escritura. Nos leemos pronto :) ¡Un enorme saludo de todo corazón!


End file.
